Black
Watch as Black, goes on a dangerous adventure to stop Team Plasma while teaming up with Liam. This mixes a story and RP's elements. Black's Team Luke the Pansear Leon the Oshawott Sun the Lillipup DEAD: None CURRENT TEAM IN REAL NUZLOCKE: Luke the Pansear Calvin the Starly Akira II the Seel DEAD: Leon the Oshawott Sun the Lillipup Liam's Team Toad the Foongus Sparkles the Shiny Tepig DEAD: Kenny the Kricketot CURRENT TEAM IN NUZLOCKE: None Chapter 1 (skipping Juniper being pointless) Cheren: '''Black! '''Black: I'm right next to you, you don't need to yell. Cheren: Sorry, but I'm so excited! Today is the day we get our new Pokemon! Black: New? Cheren: I mean first. What's keeping Bianca? Bianca: *walks in* I'm sorry! So so sorry! Cheren: '''You are always late! Even on this glorious day! What's wrong with you? '''Bianca: A lot of things- but I'm sorry! Cheren: *sign* Whatever. Black, you can pick your Pokemon first. Black: *looks at choices* Hmm, what to pick. What to pick? Oshawott: *pops out of Poke Ball* ME! WE CAN BE STAR BUDDIES! Leon the Oshawott Calm Nature (a lie) Can be quick tempered. Torrent Ability Male Bianca: Now that that's settled, I CALL TEPIG! Cheren: **** now I'm stuck with Smugleaf- erm, Snivy! Bianca: Trolololol. Anyways, Black prepare to battle! Black: WAIT, WE'RE INSIDE MY HOUSE- *Leon and Tepig start fighting* >.> Bianca: '''Tail Whip! TAIL WHIP EVERY TURN! '''Leon: *just tackling until Tepig faints* Did I do good, star buddy? Black: I NOW HAVE THE POWER! Cheren: Guys, look around. Black & Bianca: O_O Bianca: W-woah! What happened! Cheren: Your presence. Anyways *heals both of their Pokemon* I'm ready for a fight, since this room couldn't get any messier. Black: Alright, I guess......... Cheren: I AM NOW TRULY A TRAINER *fights but fails within a minute* :( Leon: THEY WERE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS! Black: '''...........What? '''Cheren & Bianca: Let's go apologize for your room, Black- STOP REPEATING WHAT I SAY! NO I SAID THIS FIRST! SHUT UP! Black: I find it creepy when you do stuff like that. (The three go downstairs) Cheren: I'm very sorry about the trouble ma'am...... Bianca: Cheren will clean up...... Cheren: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! Black's Mom: Oh, it's alright, I'll clean later. Go on and meet the Professor. (Cheren and Bianca leave, while Black's Mom gives Black the Xtransceiver and a quick slap) Black: Ow! Black's Mom: ^-^ (Black leaves, while Bianca just gets back from her family issues) Bianca: *holding gun* QUICK, I THINK MY DAD JUST CALLED 911! Cheren: '''Why are you holding a gun- nevermind. '''Juniper: *hands Pokedexes* COLLECT DATA FOR ME! *Hands Poke Balls* Here's some Poke Balls! *Hands over a trainer* HERE'S LIAM! NOW GET OUT! Liam: *pushed out with Foongus* Ow! Black: Pushy.....literally. Liam: '''*runs to a Pokemon Center* SHE DOES STUFF TO POKEMON! MY POOR FOONGUS! '''Black: O_O Cheren: Let's go catch Pokemon..............HOW ABOUT A CONTEST? Bianca: THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING TOO! Black: I'm nuzlocking- no catching contests for me. Cheren: THE SHAME! B-Mom: Here. *hands them town maps* NOW GO ON YOUR JOURNEY! *Drops tear and leaves* Black: 'Um...........what's wrong with my life? ''(The three quickly leave and separate for a little on Route 1 to catch a Pokemon) '''Black: YES! MY FIRST POKEMON-besides Leon- WHAT WILL IT BE? Lillipup: *wags tail* Black: 'He looks so cute! ''Sun the Lillipup Naughty Mischevious Vital Spirit Ability Male '''Sun: *steals cookie from a cookie jar* Black: I think I'm finally ready..........for my journey. Chapter 2 Sparkles(Shiny Tepig): Is Toad gonna be okay? Liam: 'He's fine, he needs a good long rest, then he'll feel better, I asked Nurse Joy to heal him! ''Sparkles the Shiny Tepig Jolly nature Female ( Level 7) Blaze ability Alert to sounds. '''Liam: I nearly lost my second member which was Toad, Black! I lost my first member a while back before i joined you! Black: Wait, how did I get here? Anyways, you gotta be more careful, you never know when psychos appear. N: Hello. Black: O_O Liam: '''O_O '''Sparkles: O_O Toad: '''O_O '''N: Both of your Pokemon, they're saying something........ Sparkles: *to N* We can talk, moron! Liam's my loyal friend & partner N: My Purrloin refuses to go against this pottymouth! I WILL FREE POKEMON FROM YOU! *leaves* Sparkles: '''OH YEAH!? WELL GOOD RIDDANCE, YOU (bleep) MORON! '''Toad, Leon & Sun: YEAH! Liam: Wow, i had no idea that you cussed at N like that, Sparkles! Purrloin then lets loose a Scratch, Kricketot pops out and takes the hit & is dead Liam: 'O,O '''Toad: '............. '''Leon: '''Oh My God! They've killed Kenny! '''Sparkles: You Ba****ds! Black: Language.........sheesh. Liam: ...*sigh* Leon: There, there. *pats Liam's head, standing on Liam's shoulders* R.I.P '' ''Kenny the Kricketot '' ''Level 1-6 '' *Time Skip* '''Girl:' *giving Black and Liam a Pansear and Pansage respectively* Black: '''Thanks! '''Girl: No problem, I hated them. PANPOUR FOR THE WIN! Black: Liam, you train around here I'm gonna go challenge the gym. Right guys? Luke: My name is Luke and right! Black: Hey Luke, nice to have ya on the team. Luke: *breaks down in tears* IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HEAR SOMEONE SAY THAT! Black: Alright let's go. *leaves with Luke, Leon, and Sun* Cilan: Alright, let's get started! Sorry for any............um...............tragic events that may happen. Black: Don't worry nothing will happen, GO LEON! Cilan: Good luck............go Lillipup! Black: You can go first. Cilan: Alright, Lillipup, Work Up! Black: Leon, WATER GUN! Lillipup is hit but lives Cilan: Lillipup, bite! It hits and does a little less than half damage Black: Whatever, TACKLE GO! Cilan: Bite! Tackle almost knocks out Lillipup, then Lillipup bites Leon............for a critical hit, killing Leon* Black: Leon? LEON NO! SPEAK TO ME! *Liam comes in* Liam: OH NO!! LEON'S DEAD!!! Sparkles: STUPID LEON!! *mourns Leon* R.I.P. Leon the Oshawott '' ''Level 5-13 Cilan: I warned you...........I'm so sorry.........*drops a tear* Black: *adjusts hat so eyes can't be seen* THAT'S IT! GO SUN! Sun: *Comes out and sees Leon dead* LEON! *Gets angry and bites Lillipup to death* Lillipup falls to the ground dead. Cilan: .........Pansage, go! Black: SUN KEEP ON BITING! Cilan: Work Up........... Sun bites Pansage and almost gets Pansage down to half health* Cilan: Vine Whip. Black: BITE! Pansage uses vine whip, weakening Sun to half health, Sun gets Pansage to one HP before red health, then Pansage uses vine whip again causing Sun to die. Black: SUN! NO! R.I.P. Sun the Lillipup Level 3-12